User talk:Girlsgirlsboys
Re: Sure! As long as you follow of the rules listed in the links above, you can definitely write here! Welcome to the wiki! Bloody 23:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry! I added the Moderate category to the page, and it must have been while you were writing! I'm not really sure what to do, but there should have been a thing on the page that showed your edit (which you could copy to save your progess), and my edit (or the one that happened during your own edit). I really hope you didn't loose your progess! I'm so so sorrry! Bloody 22:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I reverted your edit, so it fixed the formatting. I hope it didn't interrupt another one of your edits x3. Again, I'm so sorry if you lost some progress on your story! Bloody 22:52, October 30, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I could help, even though I cause the problem in the first place x3 Thank you for understanding, and I'll be sure to check it out! Bloody 23:16, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay lol. And you can message me (with in reason lol) whenever you want, never be afraid to shoot me a line or two! Bloody 03:40, October 31, 2014 (UTC) You have to rename the page. If you aren't sure how to do that, I can do if for you :) Your friendly neighborhood internet-man, Bloody 02:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I prefer to do it for people because I can delete the old page, whereas non-staff can't x3 (it leaves a redirect page, which is basically a waste of a page for this type of deal). Anyway, just message me when you're ready! Your friendly neighborhood internet-man, Bloody 23:25, November 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem! And if you want to, that's up to you :) Your friendly neighborhood internet-man, Bloody 00:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind renaming it if you want me to! Just let me know and I'll do it :P Bloody 21:25, November 28, 2014 (UTC) It's done! And as long as you aren't gone for more than a month without giving notice, you don't have to worry about activity :) Bloody 23:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Not many people would say the same about me heh x3 Bloody 00:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, well thanks, glad to know ''someone ''likes it besides me lol (Leo didn't like it lol) You're a good user! Bloody 17:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) As long as you edit regularly, it doesn't matter what you edit, none of your pages will be put up for adoption. That will only happen if you stop editing the wiki :) Bloody 13:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Of course! And if you just loose interest in an old story, I can delete it/put it up for adoption. It's just not good to make tons of pages if you never had any inclination to write them you know :) Bloody 18:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC)